Assatte
by Assatte
Summary: My first story. What if Waka had an apprentice who was with him every time they met Amaterasu. Eventual Wakaxoc slow at first hopefully will pick up speed. Rated T for now may go up. Possibly discontinued from lack of interest.
1. meeting waka

Assatte

Assatte

Disclaimer: Don't own Waka or the game okami

Claimer: I own a copy of okami and own some of Waka's actions as well as the others actions and my oc who's name I will not say

Chapter 1:meeting Waka

A white wolf comes running out of a waterfall-hidden cave only to stop on a miniature island when the sound of a flute is heard. The wolf looks around for the flute player then looks up to find a man standing in a enormous tree, playing a flute, the man holds the flute away from his face the speaks.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea…They summon me fourth to defeat evil!"

The man spins holding out his flute then says "WAKA, the gods gift to man, is here! Bonjour!" My distant voice then says **Tao Master Waka**.

The man now known as Waka crosses his arms "That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back… you look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby.

The…bug…thing speaks, but I do not hear the words. Waka jumps from the tree and floats down to rest upon the water. The wolf turns it's head as Waka takes his flute then pushes it in, strangely then pulls out his hand seemingly making a glowing green sword. The bug jumps on the wolfs head saying words lost to my ears.

I then hear master Waka say "Oui! This is how I get my point across, pun intended…the moment the CURSED ZONE started spreading across Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that removed the sacred sword TSUKUYOMI FLEE INTO KAMIKI VILLAGE AND SEAL THE ENTRANCE WITH A HUGE ROCK."

Waka swings his sword forward with green tendrils floating from behind him "You guys know anything about that?"

The bug is saying something again I have a feeling it's insulting master Waka. And the wolf looks all worked up. Water is now swirling in a circle around master Waka.

"Magnifique! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now you shall get and earful of my beloved sword!" Master Waka raised hi sword behind him saying "Behold, PILLOW TALK!"

I giggled as he said pillow talk as I always do when he says his swords name.

"Lets rock, baby!" opps looks like I missed something sigh oh, well time for a nap I'll wake up when Master Waka's head decreases in size. Only minutes pass till I hear my master speak "It's been quite sometime since I've tasted your power, Amaterasu."

Ah, so that's the wolves' name. "That's enough for now." Says master waka and as I hear the bug talk again I think to myself 'it's so damn annoying…I hope master waka kills it.' Master waka puts away his sword "Heh heh heh heh" Master waka laughs.

"Well…That WAS pretty tactless. Excuse-moi, baby. You see, _I _was looking into that CURSED ZONE that struck this area. It consumed all in it's path even the light of the sun.

Master waka spun around raising his arm to say "It is the curse of OROCHI, the legendary 8-headed serpent!" This time I heard what the bug said "O-Orochi?" I watch from my place in between the trees and I listen to my master speak "Do not utter that name without reason. That alone could curse the weak of mind."

Waka turns and walks on the water while saying "Orochi was slain 100 years ago bye nagi and Shiranui, and it's evil spirit was sealed away in the MOON CAVE, which I and another guarded. You know, the cave in the middle of the lake over on shinshu field. But someone has gone and freed Orochi by removing tsukuyomi." I looked to my left to see a bear sleeping on a giant acorn while master waka continued "The beast's evil has caused a cursed zone to cover these lands. I never thought the sacred sword could be so easily removed. Whoever did it waited till my apprentice and I were back in the capital."

Master waka turned around "It seems things are afoot that even I did not prophesize!" Both master Waka and I did the anime fall at the site of the sleeping wolf Amaterasu. The Annoying bug talks words once more lost to my ears. "So, you're the ones who've revived the trees in this area…" Master said holding his face whith his left hand. "But a lot of time's past since Orochi's return. You'd better pick up the pace, Ma Cherie. I'm sorry to say, our battle just now was a big disappointment. You're not what you used to be Amaterasu…you may have defeted orochi long ago, but…" "One cannot dwell on past glories. You have weakened greatly during your 100-year slumber."

The bug now is red instead of it's usual green and is jumping more angrily and is spouting nonsence. "Relax, my little bouncing friend." Master waka says. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have a little prophecy for you. I can see into the future you know a gift I obtained from my apprentice." "I foresee A LOG AND BIG THRILLS! You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes!" Master Waka relaxes "Anyway, my apprentice and I must be off. The work of prophets' is never done."

I jump down from my perch to join my master. "Au revoir, baby." "bye doggy, annoying bug." I cling to master waka's side as he jumps the fly's away. The last words I heard the annoying bug say were "What a freak," and "who was that busty babe…wait did she call me an annoying bug.!?" '…what a weird perverted bug…' I thought to myself. I think master waka growled but, theat could have been the wind.

And that's all for this chapter

_Till tomorrow,_

_Assatte._


	2. Assatte note

Authors note: special thanks to my reviewers Nova Bucker (who's story's are excellent you should read them some-time) and Orig

Authors note: special thanks to my reviewers Nova Bucker (who's story's are excellent you should read them some-time) and Origami-Tsunaki (Who's story's I would imagine are also excellent but sadly I don't understand the language the story's are written in.)

And bad news for the fact that chapters 2-4 that were written on paper (but never typed) were caught on fire when my microwave exploded.

I will re-write those chapters and somehow buy a new microwave…

_Assatte _


End file.
